User blog:KatTheKittyCat/Plot Script
Dudes: A van pulled up by Jay and two men walked up to him and pepper sprayed, him they then put handcuffs on him and put him in a truck and drove him to an abandoned wooden warehouse they then took him out and tied him two a chair before he could wake up. Jay: Jay woke up, his eyes stinging from the spray, he wondered what happened, this was all so sudden, " Where am I?..." Dude 1: "None of your business." Jay: Jay clenched his jaw glaring at the man, he started struggling to get out. Billy: Someone told me you know the princess of Ivya. Where is she?" Jay: "I don't know any princess." He snapped, "Release me, now." Billy: "Yes you do!" He got his phone out and showed him a picture of him and Keegan. Jay: "She's not a princess!, how did you get that?." Billy: "I have my sources." He smirked evilly. "And yes she is." He showed him the records of the kingdom. Jay: "What do you want with her?" Billy: "Shut up, I'm the one asking questions." He got duct tape and taped his mouth. He then grabbed the phone out of Jay's pocket and called Keegan. Jay: Jay tried speaking but only mumbles came out, he tried untie himself from the chair. Dude 2: Before Jay could get out he put handcuff on him. Keegan: She answered the phone. Jay: He continued trying to get out, his muffled yells where louder. Billy: "Come meet me at the abandoned warehouse in less then an hour or your friend Detective Taylor dies." He hung up the phone. Keegan: "What?!" She grabbed her keys and purse then went her car and started driving to the warehouse. Billy: He ripped the tape of Jay's mouth harshly. Keega: Keegan got there ten minutes later she noticed the van and jabbed safety pins in the tires. Jay: He tried to stand up. Keegan & Dudes: She walked in holding her gun she couldn't see anyone so she walked around and discovered stairs and she went down them when she got there one man took her gun and two other men grabbed her and handcuffed her two a radiator. "Hey!" She struggled to get free but every move she made the handcuff would get tighter on her wrist. Jay: "Let her go you fools!." Jay yelled trying to ignore the pain from the tape being ripped off. He then continued trying to get free, and tried making the chair fall he then finally did get it to fall and then tried to wiggle out of it. Keegan: "Why are you doing this?!" Dude #1 "Oh look Billy, the princess wants to know why were doing this." Billy: "We're assassin's sugar, we kill royalty for money." Billy spoke up. Keegan: "How'd you find out I'm a princesses!" She gasped in realization. "Trevor!" Billy: "Oh look a princess that has brains." He bowed mockingly. Jay: "You're a princess?, for real and you never told me?! Keegan: "My parents told us to never tell anyone..." Jay: "I thought you would trust me enough to tell me something like that." He turned his attention to the men, " What do you plan on doing with her?!." Billy & Dudes: He grabbed a bottle of gasoline. " Do what we did to her parents." They started to go upstairs. Keegan:!It all came to her. 'They killed my parents!' Her eyes widened. "Jay we gotta get out of here!" She struggled to get loose and remembered that she bought and extra gun. Billy: He started to pour the gasoline. Keegan: She got her gun out and shot the chain of the handcuffs and got free. She then walked over to Jay and knelt down started to untie him. She then got a bobby pin out of her hair and tried to pick the lock. "UGH IT'S NO USE!" Billy: He lit it on fire. Jay: "Just go, Keegan, you have a son, I have no one, you're more important, you'll only end up dying in here." Keegan: She took the rubber tips off of the the bobby pin and tried again it unlocked. "Got it! Now follow me." She coughed. Category:Blog posts